blade_and_soulfandomcom-20200222-history
Clan
Clans are similar to guilds found in other games. They allow players to band together to achieve greatness, defend their ideals, and seek out adventures and rewards. The Clan Overview window is assigned to H by default. Clans are now split into Competitive and Social Clans. This change came with the Secrets of the Stratus game patch. General Each clan must be aligned to either the Crimson Legion or the Cerulean Order faction. If players wish to join a clan belonging to the opposite faction, they would have to transfer their faction alignment (costs small fee and your faction rank). Players can search exisiting clans and submit an application via the Dragonspire. Clans are limited to 50 members from the start, but increasing Clan Levels will increase this. Clan Types Competitive Clan Competitive Clans act the same way as any clan before the Secrets of the Stratus. Social Clan A Social Clan can be joined by accessing the Clan Overseer window (H). You do not need to be invited into a Social Clan and can have 100 members over the traditional 70 max with a Competitive Clan. Social Clan can not compete in game modes such as Clan 6v6, create a clan uniform or have access to multiple clan workshops. Creation and Setup To create a clan, a proposal needs to be submitted to a Faction Clan Supervisor that includes the following: *Clan name **Between 3 and 20 characters long **One space allowed, but not at the beginning or end **No profanity or banned words *Application feeClan Overview August 25 2015 Clan Ranks Ranks and respective authority can be changed in the Clan Overview window. Below are the ones set by default. Clan Levels Clans can increase in level by fulfilling the requirements detailed below. Some require collecting Soulstones and Faction Insignias, which can be purchased from each faction's Coin Exchange Merchant.Clan Ranks September 1 2015 Clan Outfits Once a competitive clan reaches rank 5 they can create a clan outfit from a list of design by talking to their corresponding faction representative from the faction swapping NPCs. Faction outfits have a wide variety of style designs, colors, and patterns that can be applied. Different outfits, colors, and patterns have different costs and some of them require items purchased with ncoin. After a clan decides on a design and color scheme, the leader can begin to craft the design by paying the fee listed in the outfit creator from the clan vault. Once the craft has started, the entire clan can donate the crafting materials from the clan crafting window. Once the materials have been gathered, the clan leader can begin the craft for the design. Clans can craft the outfits themselves through the clan crafting window. This item is specific for every different clan. Addition designs can be crafted by adding an addition design. The leader can swap between multiple designs whenever they so choose and the clan outfit in the members inventory will appear as whatever design is selected. Clan outfits are very expensive and time consuming to make. A clan will need all of its members to come together in order to make it. References Category:Clans